Vengeful Thoughts
by DreamWriter1986
Summary: Eric Draven comes back after Meeting the late girlfriend of Billy Martin to help him solve her murder& to take out her murders. Possibly the first ever bandmovie crossover...
1. Bad Day

"GET HIM AMY!" shouted Jason her teacher she punched Billy her boy friend but he blocked her before her fist made contact. "Nice Billy!" Jason shouted as Billy kicked her knocking her to the floor.

"BILLY!" Jason shouted rushing to Amy's side, he had done it again, getting too caught up in his practice to remember, "How many times do I have to remind you man…" Jason said

"… Go Easy on her she's smaller, I know." Billy finished Jason's sentence, & sighed.

"You ok baby?" he asked helping the 4' 11" blue eyed curly haired girl up.

"Yeah Billy I'm fine." she hugged him her black tank clung to her soaked with sweat.

"You guys are done for this week." Jason said & added "Go on & get outta here!" he smiled patting Billy's back. Amy grabbed his pack & hers. Billy took his her hand interlacing her fingers with his as they walked along the side walk the cool summer breeze hitting there skin, he pulled her close & kissed her head, "Sorry I kicked you so hard." he said, She smiled

"It's ok sweetie crap happens" He loved her heart of gold.

"You are coming tonight right?" he asked talking a bout the concert at Rhymin, a local Goth club.

"Yeah babe I work there?" she said sarcastically

"You Got called in Again?" he said It seamed the never really had time together much,

"Hey do you wanna get outta here or what?" she asked reminding him of there plan to go to California. "Yeah but I wanna be with my girlfriend too Amy!" he said.

"Baby I live with you! Look the more hours I get the more money we make, which means…" she said waiting for Billy to pick up "…The sooner we leave." He said with a heavy sigh. Amy could see he was hurt by the reminder.

"Baby I'm Sorry. I know…" Billy dropped his pack grabbed her & kissed her as deep as he could, time seamed to stand still. Tears began to fall as Billy pulled away he wiped them a way from he beautiful blue eyes, she rested her head on his chest he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." she said sniffling.

"Come on lets go home." he said kissing her gently.

"Hey Amy!" said Scott over the band playing the crowd was huge that night.

"Yeah Scott?" she asked after placing another order on the bar.

"Go ahead Get Billy & get outta here!" He said walking behind the bar

"Are You sure?" She asked He nodded.

She smiled Grabbing her jacket, hunting Billy, she smiled finding him.

"Let get outta here Scott said I could go!" he turned, smiled, & nodded

They exited the club laughing running down the street hand in hand.

As they slowed to walk Amy was pushed to the ground. The concrete sending shooting pains up her spine,

"Dude What the hell?" Billy snapped as he yanked the man to face him, he was picked up by his neck & thrown in to an ally. Amy drug by her hair two men picked Billy up holding him by his arms, he tried to struggle out but there hold was very tight.

"LET GO OF HER!" he shouted the man slapped him hard, he pulled a knife from his pocket the moonlight gleamed off of the blade, Fear washed over him.

"Come on man leave her alone she didn't do any thing!" he said trying to plead with him.

The man lifted the knife high plunging it in to Amy's stomach, she screamed in pain

"AMY!" Billy screamed tears now running down his pale face, as he watched the man stab his sweet angel over & over again he had lost count & finally screamed

"STOP! SHE'S DEAD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" the man lifted the knife one last time & plunged it into Amy's chest, the men let Billy go & walked away with the man in a trench coat & cowboy hat. Billy dropped to his knees& crawled over to her tears still falling,

"Amy! Oh God Amy! I'm sorry!" he said he laid across her, blood spreading on his shirt. "Amy Oh Amy!" he sobbed, holding her lifeless body, a passerby her Billy's crying & ran down the ally, "Hey are you ok?"

She asked she quickly covered her mouth seeing the Amy's lifeless body,& all the blood.

"I'm going to get help." she said running away. Leaving Billy sobbing hold Amy close .


	2. Acceptance

Amy slowly crossed the bridge _"Ok where amI exactly?"_ she thought looking around, where ever she was it was beautiful, she pause half way across the bridge staring at a water fall, "Wow!" she whispered she need to find out where she was she then realized her once sticky wet shirt was soft & dry she looked down, she was dressed in a long white skirt & elegant top, her hair was pulled back. She hurried across the bridge, starting realize where she was. She started to run, tripping, he helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked she nodded . He was hansom, dark skin like he was Japanese or Korean, & dark hair. "Where am I?" she asked nervously. He could tell she was scared. "What's the last thing you remember?" he said gently .

"Being stabbed to death…" her voice trailed off. She started to cry softly.

"Billy! Oh baby why did you have to see that?" she whispered. He slipped his arm around her trying to comfort her. She had no idea how long she cried for until the tears began to slow.

"Who's Billy?" she asked she was very pretty long dark hair beautiful milky skin.

"My boyfriend." she said sniffing the beautiful lady slipped her arm around her,

"I'm Shelly & this is Eric." she said gently rubbing Amy's back.

"Amy Harrison." she said wiping away a tear.

"Tell us what happen." Eric said.

Amy tried to blink back her tears as he told her heartbreaking story, causing Shelly to shed a few tears of her own. Eric got up& started to walk a cross the bridge.

"Eric, Where are you going?" Shelly asked.

"I have to help him, If anything." He said as he continued a cross

Billy laid there on the couch, holding her picture.

"_My sweet angel." _he thought he picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the floor taking a long sip from it, He closed his eyes if only for a moment he could hold her again. The sweet scent of her hair, a cross between Roses &Magnolias. Those beautiful blue eyes , Funny when he first met her he thought they were green, the tiny flecks of hazel that seemed to mesmerize him. He took another drink of whiskey,

"Don't You know that stuff shrivels up your liver?"

Billy jumped pouring part of thewhiskey on him self.

"Who said that?" Billy sat up setting down the bottle on the floor.

"Not to mention the killer hang over you'll get in the morning." Eric said emerging from the dark.

"How did you get in here?" Billy said nervously

"First, I'm here to help I know you what to find who did this."

"Help me with what?"

"To find who killed Amy,& why." Billy looked at him stunned

"How do you know about what happen to Amy?" He asked.

"She told me, She wishes you had never seen it." Eric picked up the bottle of Jack & Added

"Now seriously, Could we get rid of this?" Billy nodded, Eric threw bottle out the open window & said

"That's how I got in here." Billy stood there staring at Eric& said .

"Wait a minute! Your Eric Draven, the crow legend, it's true… "

"Your Right, I am& yes it's true."

"… & Amy's there, Tell her I love her when you see her."

"I will but first we need to find who did this, Vengeance Will Arise Tonight."…


	3. Prepairing For Vengence

"Wanna know something?" Eric asked, Billy looked up from playing his guitar.  
"What is it? Something about Amy?" he asked cocking his head to the side, Eric nodded,  
"She was pregnant." Billy again just stared.  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
"She was going to, the night she was murdered."  
Billy sat there in the floor his guitar still in his lap, thinking.  
"But I can assure you one thing, I'm not lying." Eric gently placed his hands on Billy's head,  
Multiple images & memories flashed through Billy's mind, until he came a cross the one of Amy, Eric,& Shelly.  
**_.:.:.:..:.  
"I never got to tell him about the baby." Amy wiped away a tear.  
"You were pregnant?" Eric asked. Amy nodded.  
.:.:.:.:. _**

Eric pulled away his hands, Billy sat there tears on his face his head in his hands.  
"Oh Amy." he whispered, sniffing he gently wiped a way a tear. He moved his guitar laying it on the floor, drawing his knees to his chest resting his arms across them he then rested his head on his arms. Eric gently rubbed his back , Billy laid his head down in his new friends lap, stretching out.  
"If only I had some body to do this when I came back to avenge Shelly." Eric whispered Billy continued to cry, he sat up.  
"I would have." Billy said Eric wiped a way a tear "I know." Eric said softly. Billy just smiled, & peered out the window night was soon to fall.

"CAW!" they were both startled. A crow, he sat there on the window sill looking at them  
"Don't you ever use that beak of yours to knock?" Eric asked.  
The large black bird mocked him by tapping his beak hard on the window.  
"Smartass." Eric mumbled, Billy just laughed.

It had been a few hours sense Eric's crow had flown off, Billy adjusted his long black leather jacket.  
"Here, your going to need this." Eric said handing him a necklace. It was a jade amulet, with a symbol carved out.  
"It means 'Vengeance'." Eric said as Billy ran his fingers over it. Billy smiled putting it on .  
"it will keep you safe at least till morning." Eric continued .  
"What dose it do exactly?" Billy asked  
"Cause you to be Immortal, you could be shot 100 times & with this on, only feel the pain, but never see the blood." Eric said.  
"Really?" Billy said Eric picked up a knife & slit Billy's hand. Billy watched for it to start bleeding, Nothing. "Well I'm convinced." Billy said.  
"Although this is your thing, I'm going with you."  
Billy nodded, fixing his eyeliner. Eric was slightly surprised. He was bound and determined not to have Billy lose his life, not while he was here, not tonight.


	4. First Blood

Billy & Eric walked down the dark lonely streets hunting the murderous trio.

"What can you tell a bout the man who threw you in the ally?" Eric said.

"he was wearing a cowboy hat & black trench coat." Billy said

"Come on you gotta think hard is there anything else you can remember?"

"Like what?"

"Scars, Tattoos, piercings, any thing."

A memory flashed in Billy's mind before he stabbed Amy, there was scar on his hand from, the index finger, to his wrist.

"Yeah a scar on his hand."

"The one holding the knife? Which hand?"

"Yeah." Billy continued to think, then quickly said "right"

"Show me how it was."

Billy ran his left index finger a cross the top of his hand in the way he remembered the scar.

"Ok how bout the other two?" Eric asked.

"One had brown eyes remember because he had his left eye brow pierced."

"anything else?"

" he had short blonde hair, & a tattoo on his left arm some tribal symbol."

Eric threw his arm out stopping Billy in his tracks.

"Speak of the devil." Eric whispered

"How do you know?" Billy whispered looking at Eric

"Look at the symbol, That him?" Eric asked .

The dim street light wasn't helpful but Billy knew it was him.

"I think so."

"Go alone, If you need help I'll come." Billy nodded

He walked on ahead & called out "Hey Can I talk to you?"

The man looked at him & started to run. Billy turned around to call Eric, but he was gone.

"Got Him!" Eric yelled he turned around Eric had him pinned to the ground.

Billy ran to where they were, Eric stode him up, he spit in Billy's face, Billy punched him as hard as he could.

"You & some friends of yours murdered a girl a few weeks ago."

"Who were the other two with you?" Eric asked.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" he said trying to squirm out of Eric's tight grip.

"Just took out some chick."

Billy slapped him .

"That chick was the love of my life."

"Just following orders from Bone & Dice!"

With that he flipped Eric over his head & on to Eric's back, Pulling a knife on Billy stabbing him, He didn't even flinch "Care to try again?" Billy laughed, he did.

Billy turned the knife on his psycho, all though he was still holding it, slitting the guys throat .

As he fell to the ground the light seemed to be brighter giving Billy a better view .

"Tyler "Big T" Walton." Billy said as Eric leaned over his body.

"What do you know about him?" Eric asked

" Only that he stole something precious for me." Billy added "Are you ok?"

"Yeah trust me, didn't feel a thing, How bout you?" Eric said turning Billy's question on himself.

Billy nodded his fingers running over the wound.

"Yeah just feels really weird."

"It always does." Eric said as Billy's fingers ran over the wounds still expecting to find blood, But nothing .

"Is it supposed to feel like it's burning?" Billy asked lifting his shirt exposing them.

"It goes away." Eric said as they started walking hunting there next victim either Bone or Dice.

Only god knows who is next…


	5. Sarah

Detective Sarah Reece walked down the dark ally, It all was almost a little too familiar to her.

"What have we got?" she asked lifting up the sheet covering the body.

" Male, Late 20's, Possible suicide ."

"Why Possible?"

"If you look here you can see two different sets of tracks."

"Any prints from the perps?"

"Nope Just the victim." Said Sergeant Albrecht

She gently placed her hand on his head, a thousand images ran through her mind

She jerked her hand back when seeing one in particular,

"What is it Sarah?" Albrecht asked

"Eric,& some one else." she looked at him, could he really be back?

"There's gotta be a good reason he came back to do this, try one of the tracks." Albrecht said

She moved over to where some of the tracks were her fingers just barely touching the asphalt.

Again thousands of images passed by ,One in particular seemed to burn in her memory.

"There was a murder.." her fingers now touching to foot print. The once images played out as a movie

****

"_**AMY!"**_

"_**STOP! SHE'S DEAD!"**_

****

"Oh god." Sarah said she wiped a way the tears she pulled her hand away

"Well?" Albrecht asked

"The one with Eric, was forced to watched the murder of his girlfriend."

"So Eric came back to help him?"

"I think so."

"How did you two meet if I may ask?" Eric said the two resting on a street corner. Billy smiled,

"I was playing my guitar about a block from here, she was passing by, recognized the song & sang along ."

"was she any good?"

"Made $25, From when she started singing till she stopped, she was embarrassed"

"Why?"

"I just stode there staring at her in awe cause she was so good, But she started to walk."

"What did you do, let her get way & catch up with her later?" Eric joked

"NO! Turns out I was playin Rhymin the club she worked at that night." Billy reached in to his jacket pocket, pulling out a charm bracelet.

"Was that hers?" Billy nodded putting it on.

"It keeps me connected to her in my darkest moments." his fingers running over the angel charm.

"That's the one you consider her right?"

"it is her." he said showing Eric the engraving of Amy's face on the nickel sized charm.

Eric smiled

"Did you give it to her?" Billy nodded again smiling slightly.

Eric reached down his shirt pulling out a cross.

"From Shelly?"

"Yeah, She gave it to me the night we were murdered."

"Surprised no one stole it."

"It was hid under a false floor board."

Billy looked at him impressed.


	6. Dice

"You were right Sarah." Said Albrecht coming from the back room a case file in hand.  
"Amy Harrison, murdered a few weeks ago..." Sarah opened the file as Albrecht continued,  
"This her boyfriend?" She asked looking at Billy's picture.  
"Yeah Billy Martin, He match your vision?" Sarah Nodded.  
"Here's the lab results back Detective." she said handing them to him.  
"Thanks Lisa."  
Sarah stood to look at the results her self.  
"That's weird." she said  
"There's DNA on the knife that's not the vic's."

As Billy as Eric began to prowl again.  
"So the others Bone & Dice? What do you know?" Eric asked ,Billy stopped.  
"That one of them is getting out to that car." he said walking quickly.  
"HEY!" he called out, the man stood there, until Billy came into full view, then began to run. Billy looked back at Eric.  
"They always have to do it the hard way don't they?" Billy said, turning to Eric who was again gone. He turned around as last time finding Eric pinning him to the ground.  
"You have got to teach me how to do that."  
"So" Billy said  
"Your & your friend go around attacking people when they just come to get beer?"  
"No only when they kill." Billy chuckled  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Few weeks ago you and a now late friend of yours help kill a girl, Amy Harrison any thing ring a bell there for you?"  
"No"  
"Liar."Billy said punching him hard.  
The man began to struggle with Eric free in seconds.  
He pulled a gun from his pocket aiming & Firing, hitting Billy in the stomach.

As they began to struggle Billy put the barrel of the gun to his attackers head as he pulled the trigger.  
"This is Dice." He said lifting the sleeve of his shirt, showing 2 black & red dice on his bicep, the dot adding up to 7.  
"We just have to find Bone."  
"& quickly that amulet only last till dawn." Eric said, Billy ears perking up.  
"What happens then?"  
"You'll Die."


End file.
